Episode 513
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 595 p.3-15 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Chopper | rating = 9.8 | rank = 6 }} "The Pirates Move Out! The Earth Shattering New World" is the 513th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Trafalgar Law and his crew talk about going to the New World. Meanwhile, the Drake Pirates get attacked by giant icicles, then encounter Scotch. Apoo and his pirate crew get chased by giant boars. Jewelry Bonney gets captured and teased by the Blackbeard Pirates until Akainu shows up and they escape from the island. Chopper shows off his new alter-ego, "Chopper Mask". Long Summary The episode begins with Trafalgar Law near Sabaody Archipelago. Meanwhile X Drake is on a winter island somewhere in the New World. When he and his crew are attacked by some icicles, they start to run back. Suddenly, a massive iron dome opens up, revealing a hidden city and a huge cyborg shoots at them and states that he is a guardian, along with many others. Drake asks the robot whether attacking him would get Kaido's attention; the robot informs him that it would. So Drake transforms into his Ancient Zoan form and prepares to fight it. At the same time on another island, Apoo fights off a giant wild boar. Just when he thinks the battle is over, a hoard of giant wild boars stampedes towards him. Apoo and his crew run towards the cliff and—much to their astonishment—rather than falling off, they find themselves running in the air with the wild boars still behind them. On another island the Blackbeard pirates had won against the Bonney pirates and want to exchange Jewelry Bonney with the marines cause they don´t have a ship. But then Van Augur sees that admiral Akainu is commanding the marines ship and they run away rather than risking to get caught by him. The episode ends with Chopper returning to the giant bird island to study the various plants and medicines. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The manga did not show how Drake encountered Kaido's subordinate and it also did not show the subordinate showing any kind of hostilities. The anime depicted a cybernetic town that was guarded by a platoon, headed by said subordinate; the conflict very clearly begins. Also in the manga the cyborg appeared to be shocked when Drake attacked him, while in the anime, he took it in stride, and enthusiastically noted how rare Drake's Devil Fruit was. *The scene with Apoo is extended in the anime with Apoo taking down one boar before encountering a hoard. *More of Blackbeard's crewmates converse while they await the arrival of the Marines; mostly about their poor lodgings and attire. **This is the last episode with Blackbeard's English dub voice actor before his death in November 2016. *The World Government official who was talking to Doflamingo is shown more clearly. *Chopper's return scene is extended, having him reflect on his life and Luffy's unconditional acceptance, and using that as a pledge to become stronger. *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. *The type of whiskey bottle that Laffitte was drinking out of closely resembled a Jack Daniels whiskey bottle. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 513